ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Barst
Character Info Barst (called Barts in the Japanese version) is one of the three axe fighters in the Talis mercenary group from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryû to Hikari no Tsurugi. He is first recruitable in chapter 2. Like the two of his fellow axe-wielding mercenaries, he is under the command of Ogma. After the war, he leaves Ogma's group and becomes a pirate. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Barst juggles his axes for about 3 seconds and then leaps to catch the last one. Down Taunt: Barst searches through his pocket, and finds a golden coin, and flips it twice before putting it away. Side Taunt: Barst sharpens one of his axes with the other. Entrance Barst simply leaps in from the foreground of the stage. On stages like Shadow Moses Island, he simply drops in. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Barst's hair and headband. Moveset Standard Special Axe Hurl (7%-9%): Barst leans back, and hurls one of his axes with force. If the Special Moves button his held while Barst is leaning back, Barst can charge up his Axe hurl attack to toss both axes and to fly faster and farther. Barst gains a new moveset while his axes are gone, but he is significantly weaker without his axes. His axes do boomerang right back to him, so you don't have to fear losing your axes. The axes cannot go through walls, and will fall to the ground or stick in the wall before Barst simply teleports them back to him. This move is best used to keep enemies away from you, in the rare occasion that Barst needs to stay clear from an enemy. The move is best used to make enemies deal with one axe, and Barst holding the other in one-on-one. The move also excels in group combat, and clever use of the boomeranging properties can allow Barst to defend himself against enemies ganging up on him. Side Special Double Draw (10%-15%): Barst does a small flip backwards, and then runs forward for as long as the Special Moves button is held. However, you cannot turn around, and you cannot run off of a cliff. Also, if used in air, Barst only starts running once he hits the ground after his flip. Once an enemy is hit, Barst knocks them into the air with his axe, and then leaps up to knock them back down to the ground. The move hardly ever KOs, and is mainly used for building damage. Unfortuantly, the flip at the start makes this damaging move easy to see coming. If hit, it does an amazing amount of damage, just low knockback. Also, if it connects, it puts Barst in a good position to deal some real damage, as an enemy will most likely be on the floor, attempting to get up. Up Special Chained Axe (5%-8%): Barst reaches behind him and pulls out his axe, which now has a chain wrapped around it. Barst then flings the chained axe, holding on to the othr end of the chain. This move's recovery qualities are a little lower than standard, seeing as the metal chain weighs down the already heavy axe. If it hits something, it sinks into it, and Barst pulls himself up, and the chain falls down. The attack is actually somewhat useful to use on land, as the chain extends about 5 Kirbies outwards, and can knock an opponent who is attempting to approach Barst from the air, right out of the skies. But, the ending lag is terrible when used on the ground, as the axe has to be yanked so that it flies right back to him. In one-on-one fights, it's function as an attack is most useful, but harder to pull off. In group fights, it's next to useless as an attack, seeing as the lag leaves you open, and most likely, opponent will not be attempting to fly at you. Down Special Axe Wave (6%-8%): Barst uses his left axe to slash to ground in a swipe attack that reaches all in front of Barst. When Barst's axe hits the ground, a small blue shockwave emerges from it that moves as Sonic's running speed (not dashing). This attack can go through multiple opponents, allowing for good crowd damage. The wave itself doesn't deal a lot of knockback, but is very fast, and quick to use. The slash deals a bit more damage than the wave, plus more knockback, but is a poor reason to use the move. In one-on-one combat, the move loses some effectiveness due to it being easily detectable and a simple ground-based projectile. In group fights, the Axe Wave shines, as it can deal damage to whole groups, making for strategies involving spamming Axe Wave in multiplayer matches. A good techinque is to use Axe Wave on an opponent, as it knocks them into the air, and then use Chained Axe to deal heavy damage effectively. Final Smash Great Axe (60%-80%): Barst holds up both of his axes, and they become enveloped in shining light. The shining lights fly towards each other, and fuse to create a large metal axe the size of Giga Bowser. Barst yells as he swings this mighty axe directly in front of him. The axe swing is about as large as Giga Bowser, also. Barst swings the Great Axe 3 times, and con do a total of 80% damage. Once he is done swinging the Great Axe, it shatters, and Barst's normal two axes fall down to him. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem